You Don't Know Me
by bellawhitlock51
Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella finds someone new. 100 years later, Edward runs into a beautiful super model that happens to look a lot like his former love. But...Bella's married with two kids...Will Edward win her heart or will Holly win his? **ON HIATUS**
1. Bella's Dead?

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twilight' or any of the characters. I do, however, own the plastic fern in Bella's loft!**

_**Edward's POV. **_

_**September 13. Bella's nineteenth birthday.**_

I was sitting in my room, sulking, when I remembered the date. September thirteenth. My angel's birthday.

Today she turns nineteen. I can almost hear her complaining. _Nineteen! Why!? Why must I get older?! _She would ask, exasperated.

I sighed, sending away the thoughts of her before I went back to being in a walking coma.

I heard the phone ring. It rang once before someone picked it up.

_Oh, no. _Carlisle thought, _No, no, no. This cannot be happening._

What's wrong? I almost got up and went to see but then realized it was probably something at the hospital.

That was until he blocked his thoughts from me.

I could hear him murmuring to the family downstairs but couldn't make out the words.

_Oh, no. How could this have happened? So young… _Esme thought.

_No! Why!? Why!? My best friend! _Alice thought.

_Not my little sister! Why!? _Emmett thought.

_She was always so sweet. I can't believe I was such a monster. This is all my fault. _Jasper thought.

_I can't believe I was so mean to her. I was such a bitch. She never deserved my hostility. _Rosalie thought.

There was only one person that could've applied to…Bella. Alice's best friend…Emmett's little sister…Rosalie's hostility target…and Jasper, reacting to the fact that it was him that made me leave her.

The next thought unsettled me, _How are we going to tell Edward?_ My entire family thought at once.

Something happened to Bella. That's the only way to explain their thoughts. Instead of panicking, I waited until someone told me something.

There was murmuring and then a knock at my door. "Come in." I said quietly.

Alice opened the door and walked in. She came and sat next to me on my couch, "Hey, Edward." She said quietly. Her thoughts were blocked from me.

"Hey, Alice."

"Um…Edward…I have some…bad news." She murmured, looking down.

"What is it Alice?" I knew it was something to do with Bella. Their thoughts alerted me to that.

"Edward, she…she…"

"She what, Alice?"

"Died." She whispered.

I was on my feet immediately, "WHAT?!"

"I'm so sorry…" she said sadly.

I fell to my knees, sobbing. "My Bella! Why?!" I sobbed.

"The doctor said she said to tell you she loves you and hopes you're happy." She whispered.

"How did she die?" I asked in a strangled voice.

"A drunk driver hit her head on."

I sobbed loudly and Alice got up and left, leaving me to my misery.

Why? Why did she have to die? My angel was gone and I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye. I missed her so much. I was a few days away from going and begging for her to take me back and now I'll never see her again.

I sobbed tearlessly all night until I fell into an unthinking stupor.

Why her? Why my Bella? Why?

_**Bella's POV**_

_**September 13. Bella's nineteenth birthday**_

Today was my nineteenth birthday. I would be complaining if I wasn't frozen at eighteen.

I was changed a few months after Edward left. I was in our meadow when I stumbled upon Laurent. He was just going to kill me until the wolves crashed the party.

He bit me and then the wolves showed up and he ran away, leaving me writhing in pain, changing.

I already faked my death for the citizens of Forks. Now was faking it for the Cullens. I took a deep breath and picked up my cell phone. I dialed the number I'd gotten from Tanya.

It rang once before Carlisle answered, "Cullen residence."

I took another unneeded breath and changed my voice, "Dr. Cullen?" I asked.

"Yes. May I ask who is calling?" He said formally.

Shit. I hadn't thought of a name, "Uh, this is Dr. Fern." I said, looking at the plastic one next to the door of my loft.

"Hello, Dr. Fern. How may I help you?"

"I have some bad news…" I started, "Ms. Swan requested your family be aware if this were to happen."

"Ms. Swan? As in Bella Swan?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Please continue."

"Ms. Swan passed away this morning in a car accident." I said, lowering my voice so I sounded upset by this fact.

"Bella…died? How?"

It made me feel a little better when I heard the pain in his voice. At least Carlisle still cared. "Last night she was coming home late from work and a drunk driver hit her head on."

"Oh my God." He said. He sounded dazed, like he didn't believe what I was saying.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Dr. Cullen. Ms. Swan also requested that I tell you all she loves you and she wishes she got a chance to tell you all good bye. She also wanted me to tell you to tell Edward she loves him so much and hopes he's happy." I said. I was getting emotional but I didn't let it leak into my voice.

"Of course." He said, "Thank you, Dr. Fern." And then the line went dead.

_What do you think?_

_Review and let me know!_

**_Bella_**


	2. Ciel De Diamants

_**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twilight' or any of the characters. I do, however, own 'Ciel De Diamants', Tommy, Bella's blue walls, the receptionist, the fashion show, and THE FABULOUSNESS THAT IS NATHANIEL DELSIN!**_

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

_**One Hundred Years Later.**_

It's been one hundred years since my angel passed away. I still haven't gotten over it. I still love her. I will never love anyone but her.

I was sitting in my room when Alice knocked on my door. "Edward?" She asked.

"Come in." I said in the lifeless tone that is now my voice.

She walked in and sat on the floor in front of me. "So I was thinking..." she started.

"That you'd drag the whole family to France on vacation." I finished for her.

"Yes. So, what do you say?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Nope."

"Then why did you ask if you're just going to make me go anyway?" I asked, annoyed.

"Because I'm a polite person." She said, "Now start packing. We're staying for three weeks so bring lots of clothes."

I sighed and nodded. She walked out to go tell everyone to pack. I wasn't really in the mood to go anywhere but Alice was trying to get the whole family to bond again.

We haven't been much of a family since I went catatonic over Bella's death.

I packed and went downstairs. Everyone was waiting to leave.

We all took separate cars except that I rode with Alice and Jasper. We drove to Sea-Tac and got our tickets.

We were waiting to board our plane when Alice came back with a flyer.

"OH MY CULLEN!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"There's a fashion show in Paris tomorrow night!"

"NO WAY!" Rosalie exclaimed. They then proceeded to make plans for all of us to go. Esme and Carlisle had plans to go to an opera that night so they weren't included in the plans.

We were called to board the plane and before I knew it, we were in Paris.

We went to the hotel and unpacked our stuff. We walked around the city of lights and the girls went shopping.

Alice called 'Ciel De Diamants',** (A/N "Ciel De Diamants" means "Sky of Diamonds" in French. I made it up XD) **the modeling company that was hosting the fashion show and got us VIP passes to tour the studio and meet the models.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and I pulled up outside 'Ciel De Diamants'. It was a big, white, modern looking building. There were four buildings behind it with signs that said 'Studio A' through 'Studio D'.

We walked through the glass doors and were greeted by an unnaturally blonde secretary.

"Bonjour! Bienvenu tu Ciel De Diamants!" She greeted in French.

"Bonjour!" Alice replied, "Faire toi parler anglais?"

"Oui!" The girl replied, "Sorry, we don't get a lot of Americans in here."

"No problem." Alice said with a smile, "We have VIP passes for the day."

The girl typed on her computer then turned to Alice, "Are you the Cullens?"

Alice nodded, "That's us."

The girl handed us our passes and pointed us in the direction of the models.

"Alice Cullen?" A voice called.

Alice turned around, "Tommy!" She exclaimed.

"I've been waiting for you to arrive!" Tommy explained.

Alice and Tommy conversed for a couple of minutes. She introduced us all. Apparently Tommy was the manager of 'Ciel De Diamants'.

I wasn't paying much attention until Tommy exclaimed, "There she is!"

"There who is?" Alice asked.

"The lovely Isabelle Delsin!" Tommy said as a tall brunette walked toward us.

This Isabelle Delsin was a vampire. She was pale, graceful, and looked like a goddess.

She was wearing skinny jeans, red high heels, and a black tube top. She was wearing aviator sunglasses and her hair was curled. (Her outfit is on my page!)

"_The _Isabelle Delsin? Like Isabelle Delsin the world famous super model?" Alice asked excitedly.

"The one and only." Isabelle said as she walked up next to Tommy.

"Isabelle, darling, these are the Cullens. They're touring the studio today."

"Hello." She said simply.

"Tommy, you're needed in studio D." The intercom buzzed.

"Oh! I've got to go see what they need. Isabelle, could you give the Cullens a tour? Thanks so much!" Tommy said and walked off.

"Hi! I'm Alice! This is my fiancé Jasper, my brother Emmett and his fiancé Rosalie, and my brother Edward." Alice said, pointing each of us out.

"I know." Isabelle said.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"I know who you are."

"How?" Alice asked.

"Oh, c'mon, guys! How can you not recognize me?" Isabelle asked, taking off the aviators.

We knew her? She didn't look familiar at all. I looked to my family who all wore masks of confusion. All but Jasper who was examining Isabelle.

After a few seconds passed, Jasper broke the silence, "Bella?"

Isabelle smiled, "See! Jasper remembers me." She said.

My eyes widened. Bella? As in my Bella?

"Yes, Edward. It's me." Isabelle said to me. Wait, how did she know…?

"BELLA!" Alice yelled, throwing herself at Bella.

"Hey, Ally." Bella said, hugging Alice.

"We thought you were dead!" Alice said, still hugging Bella.

Emmett went up to hug Bella, too. "Hey, little sis!" he said, hugging her.

"Hey, Em." Bella said with a laugh.

Jasper hugged Bella, too. "How'd you know it was me?" she asked.

"I saw the scar on your hand." He said.

Bella looked at her hand and the scar James left there.

I was still in shock that my Bella was alive and right in front of me.

Rosalie was even happy to see her. She hugged her.

"Hey, Rose." Bella said.

"I'm so sorry that I was so cruel to you before, Bella. Truly sorry." Rose said.

"It's okay, Rose." Bella said with a smile.

Bella's eyes shifted to me. She smiled, "Don't I get a hug from you?"

I still couldn't speak but I walked forward and hugged her. It felt so good to have her in my arms again.

She pulled back, "Where are Carlisle and Esme?"

"Getting ready for 'Phantom of the Opera' tonight." Jasper said.

"Ah." She said, "So what brings you all to Paris?"

"We needed a family vacation." Alice said.

Bella was about to say something when a man came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He was a vampire, too. He whispered something in her ear and a smile spread across her face. She turned around and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him. "NATE!" She exclaimed happily.

"Miss me?" Nate asked.

"Of course!" She said before kissing him.

Wait…my Bella kissed him?! It killed me to watch this but I just couldn't take my eyes off of her, afraid that if I did, she'd disappear.

"How was Barcelona?" Bella asked.

"Good. It would've been better if you and the girls were there." Nate replied.

"You're so sweet." Bella said before kissing him again.

"Who are your friends?" Nate asked, nodding toward us.

"Oh! Nate, these are the Cullens. Everyone, this is my husband, Nate."

_**Bella's POV**_

**One Hundred Years Later**

I was in my dressing room and I looked to the clock on my hyacinth blue walls. Two o'clock. I had a half an hour to get to my next shoot.

I checked my hair and makeup and walked out. I was heading to studio A where my shoot was taking place when I spotted Tommy.

I walked down the hall to him.

"There she is!"

"There who is?" A short, black haired girl asked. Wait…I know that voice! Alice?!

"The lovely Isabelle Delsin!" Tommy said as I walked up.

"_The _Isabelle Delsin? Like Isabelle Delsin the world famous super model?" Alice asked excitedly.

"The one and only." I said.

"Isabelle, darling, these are the Cullens. They're touring the studio today."

"Hello." I said.

"Tommy, you're needed in studio D." The intercom squawked.

"Oh! I've got to go see what they need. Isabelle, could you give the Cullens a tour? Thanks so much!" Tommy said and walked off before I could protest.

I really didn't want to be around the Cullens. They abandoned me and left me for dead. Why should I want anything to do with them?

"Hi! I'm Alice! This is my fiancé Jasper, my brother Emmett and his fiancé Rosalie, and my brother Edward." Alice said, pointing everyone out.

"I know." I said.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"I know who you are."

"How?" Alice asked.

"Oh, c'mon, guys! How can you not recognize me?" I said.

All of them looked confused, except Jasper. He was looking me up and down.

"Bella?" Jasper asked.

I smiled, "See! Jasper remembers me."

All of their eyes widened.

_Bella? As in my Bella? _Edward thought. It angered me that he still called me '_his'_ Bella.

"Yes, Edward. It's me." I said to him.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled, hugging me.

"Hey, Ally." I said.

"We thought you were dead!" Alice said, still hugging me.

I got hugs from them all. All but one….

I looked to Edward. Did he really dislike me so much that he didn't even want to say 'Hi'? I played it off and smiled, "Don't I get a hug from you?"

He didn't say anything; he just walked up and hugged me.

I pulled away, "Where are Carlisle and Esme?"

"Getting ready for 'Phantom of the Opera' tonight." Jasper said.

"Ah." I said, "So what brings you all to Paris?"

"We needed a family vacation." Alice said.

I was about to say something when I felt arms wrap around my waist and lips at my ears

"Hey, Baby." He whispered in my ear.

Nate was home! I smiled, happy to have him home.

I turned around and threw my arms around his neck, hugging him. "NATE!" I said excitedly.

Nate had been gone for a month. He's a traveling model.

"Miss me?" Nate asked.

"Of course!" I said before kissing him.

_My Bella kissed him!? _Edward thought. See? He still thinks he owns me!

"How was Barcelona?" I asked.

"Good. It would've been better if you and the girls were there." Nate replied.

"You're so sweet." I said before kissing him again.

"Who are your friends?" Nate asked, nodding toward the Cullens.

"Oh! Nate, these are the Cullens. Everyone, this is my husband, Nate."

_HUSBAND?! She's married?! _I heard Edward's infuriated thought.

I turned to glare at him. He blinked in astonishment as if he had no clue what I was upset about.

I would've slapped him if I weren't so happy that Nate was back.

And according to Alice's thoughts, they're staying for three weeks. Three freaking weeks of Edward and his jealousy.

_This ought to be fun _I thought sarcastically.

* * *

**Review!**

**The more reviews I get, the faster I update!**

**I already have through chapter 4 written**

**So I just have to post them!**

**Thanks!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**_Bella_**


	3. Longest Day EVER

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twilight' or any of the characters. I do, however, own Nate (-smile-), Shadow, Emilee (actually, my BFF owns Emilee :D), Stassi, Brian, Ciel De Diamants, and Bella's Aviators hehehehe.**

_Mmkay, well, **Cat97** said not to hold the chapters hostage (But, Cat, this hostage stuff is fun!) hahaha so I thought I'd update! I dedicate this chapter to **Cat97** and **E is for EMMETT**._

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

"Oh! Nate, these are the Cullens. Everyone, this is my husband, Nate." Bella said.

Husband!? She's married?!

Bella turned and glared at me. What did I do?

"It's nice to finally meet you all." Nate said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you!" Alice said happily.

"I've heard so much about you all." Nate said with a smile, "I could probably name you all." He laughed.

Everyone but me laughed, "Like, you're…Alice." He said pointing to Alice.

She smiled, "Yep!"

"And since you're holding her hand you must be Jasper."

Jasper nodded.

"And you two are Emmett and Rosalie…"

They nodded, too.

He turned to me, "And that makes you Edward."

I nodded.

He smiled, "Bella talks about you all so much I probably know more about you all then I know about her." He joked.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Isabelle, please report to studio A. Nathaniel, please report to studio C." the intercom said.

"Shit! I totally forgot about my shoot!" Bella exclaimed.

"I'm sure you can get there before Brian throws a hissy fit." Nate told her.

"Yeah but I was supposed to give them a tour." She said nodding toward us.

"Oh. I would show them around but I have a shoot now, too." Nate said.

"What am I going to do?" she asked him.

"Take them with you." He suggested.

She grabbed his hand and was silent. I listened in on Nate's thoughts.

**(A/N Bella's thoughts are in bold italics and Nate's are just italicized) **

_What's wrong? I thought they're like family to you. _Nate thought.

I was startled to hear Bella's 'voice' in my mind, **_They _were_. But they didn't want me around then, why should they want me around now?_**

_Maybe they've changed. You can't just avoid them, honey. _

_**I know but—**_

_No buts. They seem happy to see you. _

_**They're good actors. They acted like they loved me before and they obviously didn't.**_

_Bella, stop. You know that's not true._

_**Nate—**_

He put a finger to her lips as if to silence her, _Just take them with you and if they're too much of a pain in your ass, pass them off to someone else. Stassi would be happy to do anything for you._

She mentally sighed, _**Okay. **_

Bella let go of his hand and her mental 'voice' disappeared.

"Okay, you're all going to come with me if you don't mind." Bella said.

"We'd love to!" Alice exclaimed.

Bella turned to Nate. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. He kissed her and then pulled back, "I'll come find you when I'm done with my shoot." He told her, "I love you." He whispered, kissing her.

"I love you, too." She murmured against his lips.

It stung to hear her say those words to him.

He kissed her again and then walked off.

Bella sighed, staring after him. She then turned to us, "Let's go before I get in any more trouble." She sighed.

She led us to studio A.

"ISABELLE!" A man yelled.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry I'm late." Bella said.

"_Why _are you late, Isabelle?" The man said.

"Nate just got back." She said with a smile.

"Ah. Well, then I excuse you for being late." The man said.

"Thanks, Brian." Bella said.

"Go!" he said, pushing her towards the set.

She walked up and put her aviators. She placed her hand on her hip and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Brian started taking pictures as Bella struck different poses. She looked phenomenal. I could see now why she's an international super model.

A few minutes later she went to change and came out in a different top and her hair was straightened. It was a black halter top with a really low neck line. It had little black jewels.

Alice and Rosalie were obsessing over all the clothes in the area Bella had changed in. Jasper and Emmett were talking about the models. I was just blatantly staring at Bella.

"Wonderful!" Brian cried as he finished photographing.

Bella walked over to him and kissed him on both cheeks, "Ciao!" she said.

" Au revoir!" he said.

She walked over to us, "You guys ready to go take a tour?"

We all nodded and she led us out of studio A.

A girl walked up to Bella. She was a vampire, too. She was pretty but nowhere near Bella's beauty, "Isabelle?"

Bella turned, "Hey, Stassi. What's up?"

So this was the Stassi Nate was talking about. "Blair called. Emilee has a fever."

"Shit. She's probably teething again." Bella murmured, "Can you call Blair for me and tell her to call Emilee's doctor and make her an appointment for tomorrow."

Stassi nodded and walked away.

"Who was that?" Alice asked.

"My assistant, Stassi." Bella said, pulling out her cell phone.

"Oh. Who's Emilee?" She asked.

Bella smiled and showed Alice her phone. Her wallpaper was of two little girls. One looked about two or three and the other was about one.

Bella pointed to the younger one, "That's Emilee," she pointed to the older girl, "and that's Shadow. They're my daughters."

Daughters?! She had DAUGHTERS?! WHAT THE HELL!? Is she really that insensitive that she got over me when I was dying without her?

"Awww! They're adorable!" Alice said with a smile.

Bella smiled. She then started dialing on her cell.

After a few seconds she spoke, "Hey, babe." She paused, waiting for the person to talk, "Yeah. Emilee has a fever." She paused again, "Blair is going to make her an appointment for tomorrow." Another pause, "How many shoots do you have tomorrow?" pause, "Oh. Okay, I'll take her." Pause, "No, its fine. I only have one shoot tomorrow anyway." Another pause, "Yes, I'm sure. I love you." Pause, "Bye."

She began to dial another number. "Tommy?" she asked, "I need to either cancel or postpone the Chanel shoot." Bella paused, waiting for Tommy to respond, "Emilee has a fever and I need to take her to the doctor." She replied, "Nate said he would but he has five shoots tomorrow and I only have the one." She paused then sighed, "Yes, I know." She almost growled, "Bye."

She hung up and started walking, "Un-Freaking-Believable!"

We just followed silently. We walked into a hall with two doors, a blue one and a black one. The blue one had 'Isabelle' on a gold plate on it and the black one said 'Nathaniel'.

Bella opened the black door with a key card, "This is Nate's lounge and dressing room. It's where we hang out between shoots."

The walls were covered in pictures of Bella and their two daughters. There was a tack board with pictures from coloring books. On the top of each was 'To: Daddy From: Shadow and Emilee' Written in Bella's handwriting. Then there was a wedding picture.

Bella looked amazing. Her hair was in an up do with ringlets hanging down. Her dress was strapless and had lace on it. The picture was of her kissing Nate but she was smiling against his lips.

There was a black leather couch and a coffee table. There was stereo and a flat screen TV.

"Okay, moving on." Bella sighed. She closed the door after we'd all filed out. She then opened the blue door with the same key card. "This is my lounge and dressing room."

The room was identical to Nate's but the walls were hyacinth blue and instead of pictures of Bella, the pictures were of Nate. Her tack board was covered in pictures. Pictures of her and Nate, her daughters, and then some random pictures of her and some of the models.

Before I looked away, I saw a picture that I didn't think I'd ever see again. It was the picture of me from Bella's eighteenth birthday. She'd decided to test her new camera on me. She'd later asked if I'd show up on film. Who knew that she'd need that info for her career?

Bella sat on the couch, "This has been the longest day ever."

Alice sat next to her, "Why?"

"Well, first, you guys show up. Then, Emilee is sick. And I have two more shoots today." She sighed, "The only highlight is that Nate is home."

"Our coming isn't a highlight?" Alice asked.

"Not exactly, no." Bella said, putting her feet up on the coffee table.

"Why not?" Emmett asked.

"Well, it's clear that you all didn't want me around when I was human. Why should you want me around now?" she asked, voicing her thoughts.

"Bella we can explain--" Alice started.

"No. I don't need explanations. I understand. Not a lot of people want me around so I don't blame you." She murmured, sounding like she was about to cry if she could.

"Bella, it's not that we didn't want you around." I said, speaking for the first time.

She looked to me, "What was it then? What does 'I don't want you' translate into for you?" she asked acidly.

"Bella, it wasn't safe for us to be together."

"I was safer with you than I was without. If you were there, I wouldn't be a vampire." She snapped.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "How did you change?"

"I went to our meadow. I wanted to ease some of the pain, bring back memories." She murmured, "Laurent showed up." She whispered.

"Laurent?" Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and I all asked in unison.

"Yes. Victoria wanted revenge. She sent him to see how hard it would be to get to me. And since you weren't here, he was going to kill me. Then the wolves came and crashed the party. It was too late, though. He'd already bit me. The wolves just left me there and three days later, I had a death to fake." She explained.

"I stole an old car from the junk yard and drove my truck into it in the middle of the night. I started it on fire too and spread blood all over so it looked like an accident." She said, "It was very convincing."

"Then I tracked down Tanya and her family and found out how to contact you all. I called and then… well you know the rest."

I was speechless. I'd left her to save her from this future but my absence only made it worse. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

"It's cool." She murmured with a smile, "If you didn't leave and I wasn't changed, I wouldn't've met Nate."

"How did you meet him?" Rosalie asked.

"I was thirty one and I was in a bar." Bella said.

"And she was randomly striking poses on top of a table in her drunken state." A voice said.

A smile broke across Bella's face, "Nate!" she said, running to hug him.

"Hey, baby." He murmured with a smile.

"I thought you had another shoot."

"Nope. Drew canceled it because he's prepping for the show tonight." He explained.

"Oh. Well, you can help me tell them how we met." Bella smiled.

Nate smiled and walked over to the couch, pulling Bella into his lap. She snuggled into him. I ground my teeth together.

"Okay, so she was striking random poses on top of the table because she was so drunk she could barely walk." He chuckled.

"And then I passed out…" Bella said.

"So I took her home with me, worried that someone would take her and rape her or something." Nate murmured.

"And I woke up and had no clue where I was. So he explained and then he offered me a modeling contract."

"You can just hand out contracts when you work here?" Jasper asked.

"You didn't tell them?" he asked.

"No." Bella said.

"Oh. Well, I own 'Ciel De Diamants'. No one knows but Bella and I because I use an alias." He said.

"Cool!" Alice exclaimed.

Nate chuckled, "So she agreed and started to work here. After about three weeks, I got up the nerve to ask her out."

"I agreed because I'd had a huge crush on him since he'd saved me from the bar." Bella said.

"So we started dating and a year later, I proposed." Nate said with an adoring smile for Bella.

Bella smiled, too, "Then eighty four years later, I got pregnant with Shadow and then two years later, Emilee came."

"And that's it." Nate said.

"How'd you propose?" Alice asked. Of course she would be the one to ask for the romantic details. Insert eye roll here.

"I had a huge party here for her birthday and I walked up to her in front of everyone and said, 'I love you so much. You're my everything. I don't know what I'd do without you. It's hard to believe that I survived so long without you. I know you've been hurt in the past, but I will never, ever hurt you.' And then I got down on one knee and pulled out the ring and said, 'So, Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?'" Nate said.

"And I said yes." Bella said, with a smile.

"And I've been the happiest man on earth ever since." Nate said.

"Awwww!"Alice and Rose said.

Bella smiled. There was a knock on the door, "Come in." Bella said.

Stassi opened the door, "Um, Bella? Blair called back. Her sister just went into labor and she can't watch the girls."

Bella smiled, "Thanks." Stassi closed the door.

Bella pulled out her phone, "Blair?" she asked, "Yeah, I heard." Pause, " I totally understand," another pause, "Thank you so much, Blair. And tell your sister I said 'congratulations'" She paused again, "Bye."

"What's up?" Nate asked.

"She's going to drop the girls off here on her way." Bella said.

"Oh." Nate said. He then turned to us, "So, what brings you all here?"

"Vacation." Jasper said.

"That's cool." Nate said.

"You said you heard a lot about us?" Alice asked.

He grinned, "Yeah, Bella talks about you all so much I should know tons about you."

"Really?" Alice asked.

He chuckled, "Yes. I hear you're a psychic shopaholic?" he asked Alice.

She nodded with a smile, "Yup."

"And you're her husband, the empath." He said to Jasper.

Jasper smiled, "Yup, that's me."

"You're Emmett, Bella's brother she never had. And you're really strong."

Emmett smiled, "That's me."

"You're his wife, Rosalie. Bella's always liked you but you've never liked her."

"I didn't used to but I do now." Rose replied.

Nate turned to look at me, "And you're Edward, Bella's mind reading ex."

I nodded. There was an edge to his voice. Almost like he was trying to control his temper. When I heard his mind I understood why.

_How could he leave her? She was a mess when I found her and it's all his fault! He shouldn't have said he loved her if he didn't. He shows up here and probably expects her to take him back. I know she would but she can't. Bella can't leave me. I'll die without her._

He thought Bella was going to leave him for me. Like that would ever happen.

Bella placed her hand on his cheek, "Never." She whispered.

He looked at her and calmed down. He kissed her sweetly.

"Bella, do you have an extra sense?" I asked quietly.

She smiled, "I have mind control. I can read and control them. Oh! And I'm a shield."

"And you?" I asked Nate.

"Mind reader." He said curtly.

"Cool!" Alice said happily.

Emmett laughed, "Looks like Bella's got a thing for telepaths."

Everyone laughed but me.

This was going to be a long three weeks.

* * *

_Thanks so much for all of your reviews!_

_Keep 'em coming if you want more :D_

_Just curious, Nate or Edward?_

_Who should get Bella?_

_Tell me in your review :D_

_Thanks!_

**_Bella_**


	4. Take Me Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twilight' or any of the characters. I do, however, own Shadow, Emilee, Blair, Stassi, Ciel De Diamants, and The Fabulous Nate who you all seem to have fallen in love with :D.**

_A/N: Ok well, I got a lot of reviews asking how Bella can have kids. Well, I was bored one day and came up with what my friends and I call 'The glitch'. I use it in "Forever Yours" Also. It's where not a lot of venom gets into the person's system and it allows them to sleep, human food is appetizing to them (they still have to throw it up like a normal vamp), and they can conceive children. I also got a review asking me to put Shadow and Emilee into this chapter...So I did! Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

There was a knock on the door, "Come in." I said.

The door opened Shadow ran in the door, "Mommy! Daddy!" Shadow shouted, hugging me and Nate.

Emilee was sick so Stassi carried her in and handed her to me.

"Daddy, I missed you!" Shadow told Nate.

"I missed you, too, Shady." He told her, hugging her.

Emilee's eye lids drooped, "Mama. Dada" she managed before coughing.

"Oh, sweetie." I murmured, hugging her close. She laid her head on my shoulder.

"How you holding up, Em?" Nate asked her.

She coughed again, "Not dood." (good) She whispered. Her baby talk was adorable. She reached for him, "Howd me, dada?" she asked weakly.

He pulled her into his arms, "It's okay, Emmy. Mommy's gonna take you to the doctor tomorrow."

She coughed again, "tay."

Shadow was really hyper. "Hi! I'm Shadow! What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Alice." Alice said with a smile.

"I'm Jasper."

"I'm Emmett."

"I'm Rosalie."

"And I'm Edward."

"Ooooo. Dose are pwetty names. Dats my sissy, Emawee." Shadow said, pointing to Emilee.

Emilee coughed, my poor baby, "hi."

Shadow turned to the Cullens, "My sissy is sick."

Emilee yawned.

"How are we going to do the show tonight if she's sick and Blair can't watch her and Shadow?" I asked Nate.

"I don't know. We can take them with us." He suggested.

I nodded, "We're gonna have to."

Emilee had fallen asleep. She was snoring lightly.

I turned to the Cullens, "You're all coming to the show tonight, right?"

"Yup." Alice said.

"Meet me here in my dressing room and we can talk." I said, walking over to the computer in my dressing room.

I printed out five passes and wrote my name on them in Sharpie to authorize them.

"Here. Hand this to Jolie and she'll let you back here. Then you just pass them through the card scanner and it will let you in. But knock first please." I told them, passing out the passes.

"Okay." Alice said, happily.

"Nathaniel, Drew needs you in the conference room." The Jolie's voice said through the intercom.

"Dammit!" Nate said then sighed, "I'll see you later, baby." He said, handing me Emilee and kissing me, "See you later, Shady." He said kissing her forehead, "You, too, Emmy." He said and kissed her forehead, "Feel better, sweetie." He said to her, "It was nice to meet you all." He said to the Cullens.

"Bye, Daddy!" Shadow said.

He chuckled, "Bye Shady." He kissed me again, "Bye, Bella-bear. I love you." He said, using his nickname for me.

I smiled, "I love you, too."

He walked out the door and to the conference room.

I turned to the Cullens, "Well, I'll see you all later." I said as they filed out of the room.

Edward stopped, "Bella? Can I talk to you?" he asked.

I nodded, laying Emilee down on the couch.

Shadow went to go find Stassi.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." He said.

"Kind of strange that you're sorry _now._ You know, now that I'm beautiful and strong." I said.

"Bella, you know it's not like that."

"Or is it that you just want what you can't have?" I asked.

"Bella, why are you being like this?" he asked.

"Because, Edward. Why should I be polite to the man that broke my heart and didn't even care?"

"Bella, I told you it wasn't safe. And I did care."

I shrugged.

"So that's it? You're not going to take me back?" he asked.

I gaped at him, "You seriously thought I would take you back?" I asked incredulously, "In case you haven't noticed, I have a family, Edward."

"I know but…I thought that maybe… you still loved me." He said quietly.

"I do but that doesn't mean I'm going to take you back. I love Nate and I would never hurt him."

"If you love me then why—" he started to ask but I cut him off.

"Because I love you, but I love him more." I said.

Pain washed over his face.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I said.

"I never should've left you." He whispered.

"No, you shouldn't've but it doesn't change the fact that you did." I said.

"Bella—" he started.

"Goodbye, Edward." I said, "I'll see you later."

He sighed and walked out the door.

I closed the door and plopped down on my couch next to Emilee. I sighed, dropping my head into my hands, "Why is this happening?" I asked myself.

"Why is what happening?" A voice asked from the doorway.

I looked up, "Nate. I didn't hear you come in."

He came and sat by me, wrapping his arms around me, "What's wrong, honey?"

I started sobbing, "It's just…that I didn't expect them to be here." I explained, "It's having more of an impact on me than I thought it would. Not that I thought I'd ever see them again but still."

He hugged me closer, "Its okay, sweetheart." He murmured.

"No, it's not." I disagreed, "I shouldn't feel happy to see them! They ruined thirty one years of my life! I should hate them." I murmured.

"You didn't seem happy." He pointed out.

"I know. Edward picked it up, though. I didn't think I was that easy to read now but I guess I am."

"What do you mean he picked it up?"

"He knew somehow. He misinterpreted it, though." I explained.

"Still not following you, babe." Nate said.

"He thought I was going to take him back." I said.

"What?!" he asked, alarmed.

"He thought I was going to leave you for him." I rephrased.

"I got that." He hissed.

"Nate, what's wrong?" I asked, taken aback by his hostility. Nate was never like this…with me at least.

He was muttering under his breath. He looked away from me, down at the blue carpet of my dressing room.

"Nate?" I asked.

He looked up at me and I was confused by the look on his face. Hurt and pain covered his features.

I took his face between my hands, "What's wrong?" I asked.

He took an unneeded breath, "Please don't." he whispered.

"Please don't what, baby?" I asked, totally confused.

"Leave me." He whispered, closing his eyes, "I'll die without you."

My eyes widened, "What?!" I asked, astonished that he would come to that conclusion, "Of course I won't! I would never!"

He opened his eyes, "Bella, I don't want you to be unhappy. If you want him, go. I'm not going to make you stay if you'll just be unhappy." He said, pain making his beautiful voice crack.

"I don't want him. I loved him once and I still do, but not as much as I love _you._" I murmured.

"Really?" he asked, "I thought you loved him more than you loved me."

"How could you think that? Nathaniel, I love you more than I've ever loved him. More than I've ever loved anyone. How could you doubt that?"

"I…I just thought that if you ever got the chance, you'd take him back."

"Nate, I love you. I'll never leave you. If I planned on leaving I wouldn't have agreed to marry you." I told him.

"But you just said that you didn't plan to ever see him again."

"Nate, stop being stubborn. I love you and only you." I told him.

"But—" he started to protest but I stopped him by kissing him.

He kissed me back. I could feel the fear and sadness leak through his control.

I pulled back and laid my forehead against his.

He was still upset.

"Nathaniel Benjamin Delsin," I said seriously, "Stop. You have no reason to be upset."

"Yes, I do, Isabella!" he said, "Your ex, your first love, is here and wants you back. How can I compete with that?"

"There's no competition." I said.

"Exactly." He said sadly.

"Nate, don't my promises mean anything to you?"

"What?"

"I promised my love to you on our wedding day. Why would you doubt me now after eighty seven years together?"

Nate looked like he would be crying if he could, "I'm so sorry, Bella." He said, hugging me close.

I buried my face in his chest, "I love you." I said wholeheartedly.

"I love you, too, Bella." He murmured into my hair.

We stayed like that for a few minutes until I realized something, "Why are you here?"

The hurt look came back into his eyes, "I can leave if—" he started.

"No, no! I just meant that I thought Drew needed you."

"Oh. He just wanted to know if I was planning on modeling tonight."

"Oh." I said.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Delsin." He murmured.

"I love you, too, Nathaniel Benjamin Delsin." I said softly.

As I stared into his honey colored eyes, I knew I could never survive without him.

* * *

_Okay I thought I'd give Nate a few more lines haha_

_You'll be seeing him a lot more soon :D_

_Should I do a chapter in his perspective?_

_Review and tell me if I should :D_

_And I still need opinions on who should get Bella._

_I'll put a poll on my page._

_Vote please!_

_The more reviews I get the faster I update!_

_Love you all!_

**_Bella_**


	5. Cough Drops and Broken Hearts

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twilight' or any of the characters. I do, however, own Holly, Emilee, Shadow, Ciel De Diamants, and Nate (How lucky am I?)**

_Okay so it's been a long time since I've updated. Sorry._

_I would've updated faster except I got like TWO reviews. :o(_

_KEEP VOTING FOR WHO SHOULD GET BELLA!_

_I got a request to do EPOV so I did. _

_And I also threw in so NPOV :D_

_N-Joy hehehe_

* * *

_**Edward's Point Of View**_

My Bella doesn't want me anymore. She doesn't love me like I love her. But really, how could I expect her to? I left her, told her I didn't love her.

I knew I deserved her hostility, but still. I walked sluggishly down the white halls of 'Ciel De Diamants', feeling sorry for myself.

_'If you didn't leave and I wasn't changed, I wouldn't've met Nate.' _Bella's words echoed in my head as despair threatened to crush me.

I searched through the minds to find Alice. They'd already left to the hotel.

I ran there and when I arrived, Alice had an incredulous look on her face.

"What?" I asked.

She chuckled, "Bella has some explaining to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Her husband was a Volturi."

"What!?" I asked incredulously, "That's not possible!"

"Yes, yes it is. He wasn't just a Volturi; he was part of the royal family."

"What!?" I repeated.

"Apparently, he's Marcus and Didyme's son. So he's Marcus' son and Aro's nephew." Alice replied.

"But vampires can't-" I started.

"Bella and Nate did."

"Wait, so Nate is a natural vampire? Like, he was born one?" I asked confusedly.

"Yes. Apparently, there's something called 'The Glitch'. It allows certain vampires to sleep even though they don't _need _to, it makes human food appetizing to them even though they still have to cough it up later like normal, and the females can get pregnant."

"So Didyme had the glitch?" I asked.

"Looks like it." She said.

"Bella wouldn't marry a Volturi…." I muttered.

"But she did." Emmett said, barging into our conversation.

Bella married a Volturi…and I thought _I_ was a monster.

**--At The Fashion Show--**

I was backstage with the rest of my family when I spotted Bella.

She was talking to a blonde girl who was about two inches taller than her. The blonde was a vampire, also.

I looked closely at the blonde. Her hair was slightly curled and honey blonde. She was a 'vegetarian'. She was beautiful. She was wearing a tight red dress that accentuated her curves exquisitely. Her smile was infectious and her laugh was like music.

This was Holly, Bella's best friend.

Suddenly, Holly looked up at me, _Who's that hottie? _She thought.

I smiled at her and she looked back to Bella.

"No, no, _no." _I heard Bella say to her.

"But, Bell!" Holly protested.

"No. You will _never _date him. You're not even allowed to be interested in him." Bella snapped.

"Bella!" Holly whined.

"No."

"Why not?" Holly asked.

"That's Edward, the one I told you about."

"Ohhhhhhhh." Holly said understandingly.

"Exactly." Bella said, "Bye, cough drop." She called over her shoulder as she walked away.

"See ya, jingle Bells." Holly called back with a laugh.

She looked over to me and smiled. She walked over.

"Hello." I said politely.

"Hi!" she replied, "I'm Holly Hawthorne." She said, holding her hand out for me to shake.

I smiled and shook her hand, "Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"If I understand correctly, you're breaking the rules by talking to me."

She giggled, "Oh, Bella? Yeah, she'll get over it."

I laughed, "I don't know; it looks like she's a grudge holder."

"No, she gets over things easily…most of the time." Holly said with a smile.

"Hey, why does she call you 'cough drop'?" I asked curiously.

Holly laughed, "Oh, that. Nate calls me Holls** A/N pronounced Halls** and Bella was like 'That's a cough drop!' so now she calls me cough drop and I call her jingle Bells." She smiled.

I chuckled.

"Holly!" Bella shouted as she spotted Holly talking to me.

"Hell hath no fury like Bella scorned." I chuckled darkly.

Holly smiled, "Oh, shit. I gotta go. Call me!" she said, handing me a paper with her number on it.

"Holly!" Bella called again.

Holly bolted out of the room.

Bella was in my face in an instant, "What the hell was that?"

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Don't act all innocent with me, Edward." She growled, "Stay away from Holly. You hurt her, I hurt you." She hissed.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do I have to stay away from her?"

"Because I said." She growled.

"Who said you were the boss of me?" I asked.

"Wow, Edward, that would've been a great comeback…you know, if we were in sixth grade."

I rolled my eyes.

"Stay away from her." She snapped again before turning and walking away.

"We'll see." I called after her.

She flipped me off….

I chuckled and ran my hand through my hair before going to take my seat for the show.

_**Nate's Point Of View**_

I paced back and forth in the dressing room. I was supposed to be getting ready but I couldn't peel my mind away from everything that had happened today.  
Bella said she wasn't going to leave me.

I trust her.

But I don't trust _him._

Who the hell does he think he is? Waltzing in here like he owns the place, ready to take back what he had given away.

He shouldn't be here. He had no right to want Bella back! She's mine now. He had her once and he left, leaving Bella heartbroken. I picked up the pieces, I dealt with the crying and nightmares and everything else, I put her back together after he shattered her into tiny, unidentifiable pieces.

What was he thinking? Leaving someone as exquisite and wonderful as Bella? She's smart, beautiful, funny, sweet, caring, kind, sassy, and everything else a man could want. He had her and he left her.

Bella is my world. Without her and our girls, I'd have nothing to live for! In my ten thousand years of life I've never met anyone like Bella.

I was still thinking when there was a light knock on the door.

"You know you don't have to knock." I said as she walked in.

"I know but you seemed deep in thought so I thought I'd give you some warning." She replied, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I sighed.

"You have nothing to worry about, Nate. I'll never leave you." She whispered, kissing the hollow base of my ear.

I shivered, "I know, I just—" I started but she cut me off.

"Stop." She said simply and kissed me.

I was still stiff at first but I melted into the kiss.

She felt tense.

"What's wrong?" I asked, pulling away.

Bella sighed, "Holly met Edward."

"And…?" I prompted.

"And she has a huge crush on him. And I think he likes her, too." She muttered, her forehead creasing.

"So?"

"I don't want him to hurt her like he hurt me." She whispered.

I pulled her close, "It's okay. Holly can take care of her self. She's over three hundred years old, she knows how to handle guys." I chuckled.

I've known Holly longer than I've known Bella. Holly is basically my sister. When Bella and I started dating, I introduced her to Holly and they've been best friends ever since.

"I know I just…I don't know." She sighed.

"The show will be starting in five minutes. I repeat, the show will be starting in five minutes." The intercom squawked.

She sighed and stood on her tip toes to kiss me, "I gotta go get ready. I love you."

I chuckled, "I love you,too." No need to mention I had to get ready myself.

She walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

_Okay, so the more reviews I get, the faster I update._

_Who should get Bella?_

_VOTE ON MY PAGE!_

_Suggestions and constructive criticism are appreciated!_

_NO FLAMES PLZ!_

_Grazie!_

_Bella_


	6. Date?

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twilight' or any of the characters. I do, however, own Holly, Shadow, Emilee, and Nate :D**

_Okay, well, props to **ANGELOFTHEBLACKROSES** who saw that Bella wasn't concerned for Holly, she was just jealous. :o) _

_KEEP VOTING FOR WHO SHOULD GET BELLA! _

_So far Nate and Edward are tied 50/50 _

_RAWR!_

_N-Joy :D_

* * *

Chapter 6

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

The fashion show passed without incident and Nate, Shadow, Emilee, and I were driving home when Nate asked the question I hoped he wouldn't.

"Bell?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Well, I was wondering, are you really concerned for Holly or are you just jealous?"

I dropped my eyes, not wanting to answer.

"That's what I thought." He said quietly, pain lacing his voice.

"Nate—" I started,

"No, you don't need to explain. I get it." He snapped, anger in his voice.

This made me angry, "No, you don't," I snapped, "You don't understand at all. He's not just an ex boyfriend; he was the first man I ever loved. He broke my heart and left me. I thought I'd never see him again and he pops up here and the first thing he does is gets all flirty with Holly. How can I _not _be jealous?" I demanded.

"If he broke your heart, why do you still want him?" Nate growled.

He's really upset. He's never like this with me. He's never so much as yelled at me, "I don't"

"Then why can't Holly be happy?"

"It's not that I don't want her to be happy, it's just that—"

"It's just that he's _your_ property, right?" He asked.

"What? No! I just… I…" I didn't know what to say.

"I told you, Bella, if you want him, go. I'm not going to make you stay if you don't want me."

"How could you even _think _that?" I demanded.

"Well, it's obvious you want him." He muttered.

"I don't want him. I want _you." _

"Don't lie to make me feel better."

"I'm not!" I shouted, exasperated.

"I don't want you to be unhappy." He persisted.

"Stop." I pleaded.

He didn't say anything.

How could he think I wanted Edward? I mean, sure, I'm jealous of him flirting with Holly, but I don't want him. I love Nate. My life is perfect as it is. Why would I give up the man of my dreams for the one that crushed me and ruined thirteen years of my life?

We pulled up to our house and got the girls out. They had fallen asleep on the way home.

We took them in their rooms and laid them down.

I went into Nate's and my bedroom and got into my pajamas. I noticed Nate was in the living room. I went out to see what he was doing and found him pacing.

"Honey?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

"Nate?"

He looked up at me. His eyes were coal black despite the fact that he had hunted only a mere hours earlier.

"Honey?" I asked, a bit frightened.

"I'll be home later," he said, " I'm going down to the studio to make sure everything is cleaned up and in order." He said, his voice dead.

"Nate—" I said but he was already out the door.

I walked into our bedroom and fell on the bed, sobbing.

I was still sobbing three hours later when Nate got home. He stood in the door way of our room.

I looked up at him with tear filled eyes, wishing more than anything that I wouldn't've told the Cullens it was me.

He walked into the room and shut the door.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

He was seriously just asked that?

"Why do you think?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, "I just…love you so much, Bella. You don't know how much it kills me to see you falling all over him and getting jealous when he flirts with other women. I _need_ you, Bella, and it seems like I'm just here. That I was just holding his place until he came to his senses."

"What? You know that's not true. I love you more than I ever thought anyone could possibly love someone. You're not a place holder."

"Why are you jealous then?"

"Think of it this way. Hypothetical case, of course." I muttered, "If I left you and then came back and you already had a new wife and kids and everything. You didn't want me back so I started flirting with your best friend. Even though you didn't want me anymore, you'd still be jealous, wouldn't you?"

He thought it through and apparently saw what I was saying.

"And I was only jealous because the only person I can see Edward with…is me. But you see, it's different because the only person I can see him with is me… but the only person I can see _me _with…is you."

He nodded.

I stood up off the bed and walked over to him, taking his face between my hands, "I love you so much, Nathaniel. More than I ever thought it possible to love someone."

He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me closed, burying his face in my neck, placing light, chaste kisses there, "I love you, too, my angel. So much."

_**Edward's Point Of View**_

After the show I hung around and talked to Holly.

Apparently, she's known Nate since she was 22. She's now in her three hundreds. She's been Bella's best friend for eighty eight years and is the Godmother to both Shadow and Emilee.

She's like a carbon copy of Bella. She's smart, funny, sassy, witty, beautiful. The only thing that's really different, are their looks.

We talked for about two hours before Holly said she should be headed home. We planned a date for tomorrow night. We're going to a movie.

I smiled as I realized I was finally getting over Bella. I didn't think it was possible but… I'm doing it. I walked back to the hotel and hung out with Emmett and Jasper, playing Wii sports. I kick ass at tennis.

In the morning, around six, I felt my phone vibrate. A text from Holly,

_Hey._

_cnt wait 4 2nite._

_;o) H_

I smiled and text back,

_same ;o)_

_Mirrors, 5:30?_

_E_

She text back a few seconds later,

_Sure thing._

_H_

I smiled as I snapped my phone shut. Tonight is going to be fun.

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

I pried my eyes open in the morning and met the beautiful honey eyes of my husband. He was staring at me with an adoring smile on his face.

"Good morning, angel." He whispered.

I smiled as his breath fanned across my face, "Good morning."

He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked.

"About a half hour."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"We both have the day off, I figured I'd let you sleep in." he murmured.

I smiled, "But still, you didn't have to stay in bed with me."

"I know," he smiled, "I wanted to. As you know, you talk in your sleep. And you're absolutely breathtaking when you sleep. You look so peaceful and innocent."

I smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him. I heard my phone start to ring, my ringtone 'Don't Stop' by Innerpartysystem filled the room.

I grabbed it and groaned. It was Holly.

"Hello?"

"OH MY GAWD, BELLA!" She started then started talking at a hundred miles per hour, "I know you told me to stay away from Edward, but I couldn't. We talked and talked and talked last night and he's really smart and funny and handsome and everything else! We made a date for tonight!"

"You never listen to me, do you?"

"Nope."

I sighed, "Well, I guess I'm happy for you then. But please be careful."

"I know! Thanks, jingle Bells!" she said, then hung up.

I groaned and leaned back, "She's going out with Edward, eh?" Nate said.

"Yep."

He chuckled, "That girl," he said, shaking his head.

I rolled over toward him, "Let's just spend the day together. Just you and me."

"The girls?" he asked.

"Holly apparently owes me."

He chuckled, "Okay."

I called Holly and she agreed to take the girls until four thirty.

Nate and I now had the entire day to ourselves and we both knew how we were going to spend it.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Delsin." he murmured as he kissed my neck.

"I love you, Nathaniel Benjamin Delsin." I mumbled.

Today was going to be fun ;o)

* * *

_Review!_

_Vote!_

_BELLA_


	7. The Resolution

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twilight' or any of the characters, or'The Resolution' by Jack's Mannequin. I do, however, own Nate (how lucky am I?)**

_So far Nate is winning (by one) _

_This chapter is just a little of Edward and Bella getting closer. _

_REVIEW AND VOTE!_

* * *

Chapter 7

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

_**One Week Later**_

Okay, so, Edward and the rest of the Cullens are all still here. Edward continues to flirt with Holly but he still keeps pestering me to take him back.

I thought he'd give up after the seventieth no. But…he didn't.

Currently Nate is in London for a shoot and so is Holly. So I'm stuck with Edward for three days, all alone. _Yay me! _I thought sarcastically.

The girls are with Cody, my brother. I've known Cody since I was twenty five. He was my first… if you catch my drift.

He's now my brother, Nate's best friend, and Shadow and Emilee's Godfather. He's married to Stassi, my assistant and my other best friend.

So he has the girls, Nate and Holly are gone, and I have no shoots for the rest of the week.

So here I sit, at the grand piano in my living room, trying to think of a song to play. I was almost tempted to get out my guitar instead. Oh! Did I mention that I play piano and guitar now?

I was thinking about Edward (for some unconceivable reason) and a song suddenly came to mind.

I played the notes to the song as I thought the words in my head. I got the song perfect and decided to sing aloud.

_"There's a lot that I don't know. _

_There's a lot that I'm still learning._

_When I think I'm letting go,_

_I find my body it's still burning_

_And you hold me down_

_And you got me living in the past_

_Come on and pick me up_

_Somebody clear the wreckage from the blast_

_I'm alive_

_And I don't need a witness_

_You know that I survived_

_I'm not looking for forgiveness_

_Yeah I just need light_

_I need a light in the dark as I search for the Resolution_

_And the bars are finally closed_

_So I try living in the moment_

_Till the moment it just froze_

_And I felt sick and so alone_

_I could hear the sound_

_Of your voice still ringing in my ear_

_I'm going underground_

_But you'll find me anywhere I fear_

_I'm alive_

_And I don't need a witness_

_You know that I survived_

_I'm not looking for forgiveness_

_Yeah I just need light_

_I need a light in the dark as I search for the Resolution_

_I need a light in the dark as I search for the Resolution_

_Resolution_

_Resolution_

_And you hold me down_

_Yeah, you hold me down_

_I'm alive_

_And I don't need a witness_

_To know that I survived_

_I'm not looking for forgiveness_

_I'm alive_

_And I don't need a witness_

_To know that I survived_

_I'm not looking for forgiveness_

_Yeah I just need light_

_I need a light in the dark as I search for the Resolution_

_I need a light in the dark as I search for the Resolution"_

I finished the song and closed my eyes.

"Wow." I heard from behind me.

I spun around on the piano bench to see Edward standing there with a smile on his face.

"That was amazing." He said, "I didn't know you played piano."

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I came over to talk to you. I knocked and you didn't answer and I heard the piano and you singing so I came in because the door was unlocked."

"Get out." I growled.

"Bella, I just want to talk."

"About…?"

"Us." He said simply.

"There is no _'us' _anymore, Edward."

"But there could be! Don't you see, Bella? We're perfect for each other!" he exclaimed, taking my hand.

"No. We were once, but not anymore." I said, taking my hand back.

"Bella, why? Why won't you take me back?"

"Because, Edward. I have a family, now. I have my daughters and my husband and I can't hurt them." I stated the obvious, "And also because you hurt me, Edward. You can't hurt me like that and just expect me to let you back into my heart." I said, "And last, because _you don't know me,_ Edward."

"What? Yes, I do! You're Bella, the beautiful, smart, amazing, woman I fell in love with."

I shook my head, a wry smile on my lips, "No, I'm not. I'm not the same girl you fell in love with one hundred years ago. The complete opposite. "

"Impossible." He said, "I've been here for a week and I can see that you haven't changed."

"Edward, I'm different. I'm not 'Bella' anymore. Bella died along with my humanity."

"Don't pull that shit on me, Bella. If you've changed so much, tell me what's different." Edward said with a smug smile on his lips like I couldn't answer the question.

"I smoke, I drink, I'm a bit of bitch and a diva, I put my own needs above others, I could give a shit about other people except for Nate, Shadow, Emilee, Holly, Cody, and Stassi."

"I'm sure you're not a bitch." He said.

"No, no. I am. What I said when you first got here, about not many people wanting to be around me, was true. There's a reason that Holly is the only one at the agency who will model with me besides Nate. Cody would, but Nate does all my couple shoots with me." It's all true.

" Bella-" he started.

"I'm not shy anymore, I'm not selfless, and I'm not sweet. I'm not who I used to be. I probably would be if you hadn't left."

"What do you mean?" he asked, puzzled.

"After you left I was a zombie. Then I started snapping at people when they asked me questions and why it was such a big deal that you left. I hated everyone. None of them cared about you all leaving, none of them knew how much I loved you. They all thought I was being irrational because it was just a high school boyfriend. They all turned me into what I am today. If they'd just left me alone like I wanted, let me live in misery, maybe I'd still be the shy, innocent, caring girl I was back then. But they wouldn't. They kept bothering me so here I am, bitter, bitchy Bella."

Edward shook his head, "You're not bitter and you're not a bitch."

I rolled my eyes.

"Let's catch up." He said suddenly.

I sighed and went to the couch. Edward followed and sat next to me.

"So what have you been up to over the last one hundred years?" I asked.

He sighed, "Nothing."

"I'm sure you did _something._"

"I hunted. Does that count?"

"You didn't do _anything?" _

"Nope."

"Why not?" I asked.

He sighed heavily, "Bella, when we got that phone call about you being dead, I went catatonic. I only left my room to hunt and wouldn't talk to anyone."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Bella, I was getting ready to go beg you to take me back. As I was about to leave, Alice comes up and tells me you're dead. I was devastated. Everyone else was, too." He said, "We haven't been much of a family since the day I left you." He admitted.

I looked down, upset because I broke apart one of the strongest families I know.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

Edward took my hand, "It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. I just... I didn't know." I whimpered.

He hugged me close, "Stop. It's not your fault. Its mine." He said.

I pulled away. Some part of me wanted to stay there in his arms and never move. That was the small, irrational, still-a-love sick-seventeen-year-old part. The part that didn't even consider the fact that I was a wife and a mother now.

I sighed. These next two weeks may be harder than I thought.

* * *

_What do you think?_

_I thought that song fit perfectly with this situation LOL_

_LOVE THAT SONG!_

_Have you all seen the video?_

_Stephenie directed it and wrote the video thingnesseness haha_

_Its amazing_

_But anywayz REVIEW AND VOTE_

B


	8. Why Can't I Be Enough?

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twilight' or any of the characters. I do, however, own Nate (seriously, how lucky am I?), Holly, Shadow, Emilee, and Blair.**

_This Chapter is dedicated to _NycBlackout89

_NOTE TO _NycBlackout89

_Thanks so much!_

_I loved your idea :D_

_It's amazing :D _

_THANKS FOR READING!_

Chapter 8

_**Two Days Later**_

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

It's been two days since Edward and I had our little heart to heart meeting. We talked for hours. I told him about the girls, Nate, Cody, Stassi, and Holly. He was especially interested in hearing about Holly.

Edward and I are pretty much friends now.

Nate is still off in England but Holly's back now.

I got ready for the Abercrombie and Fitch shoot with Holly and then headed over to get Holly from her Dressing room. I stood in front of the blood red door that had 'Holly' inscribed on a silver name plate on it.

Holly always tells me just to walk in. "Why should you bother knocking when I can already hear you coming?" she'd asked me.

The second I opened the door I instantly regretted it.

Holly and Edward were tangled together nakedly (A/N Yes, Nakedly is a word) on the couch.

I gasped as Holly moaned.

I didn't think I felt so strongly for Edward but apparently my feelings were back. I tried to keep my tears in.

Holly's eyes landed on me as she heard my gasp, "Bella!" she called but I was already out the door and down the hall. "Bella, wait!" she called after me.

I stopped at the schedules on the wall and crossed out the rest of my shoots for the day. The last thing I need is for Tommy to call Nate and tell him I missed all of my shoots.

I bolted to my Mercedes SS Guard and sped off toward home.

I took out my cell, "Blair?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Um, I'm not having the greatest day and I was wondering if you could keep the girls overnight."

"Of course, Bella."

"Thank you so, so much, Blair. I owe you big time."

Blair laughed, "It's no problem, Bella. Really."

We said our goodbyes and hung up.

I walked in the house, straight to the liquor cabinet. I snatched the three bottles of vodka off the shelf and headed into the living room.

I decided that I'd write Nate a note before I got wasted. I put it in our bedroom and went out into the living room.

I plopped down on the couch and drank away the pain.

_**Nate's Point Of View**_

I got off the plane a smile on my face as I thought of my Bella. I rushed to the luggage carousel, eager to see my wife and our daughters.

I ran home. It's about one am.

All of the lights are on in the house, so Bella's awake. I walked in to see Bella sprawled out on the couch with two empty bottles of vodka on the coffee table and on half empty one in her hand.

"Bella?" I asked.

She giggled and hiccupped drunkenly, "Nate! You're home!" she slurred.

"Are you drunk?" I asked. _What a stupid question, Nate. Of course, she's drunk._

"Nope," she said, popping the P. She giggled and hiccupped again.

"Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, "How old are you?"

"Um…" she muttered, thinking, " Eighteen." She said finally.

"My one hundred and nineteen year old wife is eighteen?" I asked.

"You have a one hundred and nineteen year old wife?!" she gasped, "I thought _I _was your wife!"

"Oh, wow." I muttered.

"Silly," she giggled, "My name is Bella not 'Wow'."

"Would you mind telling me why you drank all of the vodka in the house?"

"It's not Holly's fault, that's for sure. Nope, not Holly's fault."

I called Holly, "Holly, would you mind telling me why my wife is completely wasted?"

"Oh…uh…it's a funny story, actually." She stammered.

"Holly Helena Hawthorne, what did you do to her?" I demanded.

"Well, she…sort of…walked in on…me and Edward…um…you know…."

I didn't reply. Bella was still jealous. She said she had gotten over it. She lied to me. She never lies to me….

"Nate?" Holly asked.

I gulped, "I'm here."

"How is she?"

"She's passed out." I said in a monotone as my eyes landed on my wife's motionless form on the couch.

"Nate, don't be upset." Holly pleaded.

"Holly, my wife is jealous of you. She obviously still wants him. I was a fool to get myself into this."

"Nathaniel! Stop! Bella loves you, "

"I know," I muttered, "Just not the way I want her to,"

"What do you mean?" Holly asked, puzzled.

"I want to be enough for her, Holly. I want to be enough so that she doesn't even _think _about him. I want to make a difference."

"Nate, you are enough. And you _have _made a difference."

"Don't try to make me feel better."

"She told me just this week – and she's told me many times before – how much she loves you. She told me how, when she met you, she was close to suicide but you gave her a reason to live, a reason to _want _to live. I saw how she was when you first introduced us and I can see how much she's improved." Holly murmured, "She told me how the abandonment nightmares stop when you're home and how she hasn't cried over him since you got engaged."

"Holly, you don't get it. I want her to love me enough to where she doesn't care if you're dating her ex."

"Nate—" she started

"I gotta go, Holly. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I looked at Bella and wished I could be him. The one that got the privilege and honor of being her first love. I wouldn't have been so stupid, though. I wouldn't have left her.

I scooped her up and cradled her gently to my chest as I carried her to our bedroom.

I laid her down gently and caught site of a note next to the bed.

_Nate,_

_I know you're due home tonight and I'm sorry I probably won't be sober for your arrival. I just wanted to let you know in case I'm too drunk to tell you that Blair has the girls._

_I'm so happy to have you home. I missed you so much. _

_I love you._

_-Bella_

I read the note over and over, mostly the second part.

I looked over at Bella's sleeping form and sighed. She looks so beautiful when she sleeps.

I sat on the bed next to her and brushed a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. I gently caressed her face.

"I love you so much, my angel." I whispered, "I just want to be enough. I just want you to love me as much as I love you. I need you to know, I need you to understand. It kills me to see you tear yourself up over him, to see you go to such extremes." I explained, "I wish I could tell you all of this while you're awake so you could know but I know that if I do you'll be upset."

I was on the verge of breaking down when I saw her eyes open slowly.

I saw the tears that I didn't see before sliding down her cheeks.

She was awake. And sober from the look of it.

She let out a quiet sob, "I'm so sorry."

I hugged her close, "I love you so, so much, Nate. I'm sorry I hurt you. I love you, not only for what you are, But for what I am when I am with you." She whimpered, "You _are _enough. More than enough. You're everything I could ever ask for and more."

_If only I could believe that._

* * *

_Review!_

_The more you review the faster I update!_

_Check out my other stories, too._

_(Especially my collab. with bumblebeecamaro! "Time Passes")_

_VOTE!_

_Edward is winning (by one) so, Nate lovers, vote!_

_Thanks again to _NycBlackout89

_Lots Of Love!_

_B_


	9. I'm Done

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twilight' or any of the characters. I do, however, own Nate (Lucky me hehe), Holly, Shadow, Emilee, Cody, Stassi, and Blair!**

_**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**_

_I have made up my mind about who will get Bella._

_THE POLL IS CLOSED!_

_The final results are..._

_Drum roll please!_

_Nate - 16 Votes_

_Edward - 16 Votes_

_Damn... I guess it's up to me!_

_Keep reading to find out who I choose!_

Chapter 9

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

_If only I could believe that. _Nate's thought echoed through my mind.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

"It means that it's hard to believe that you love me and that I'm enough." Nate snapped

"God! Why are you so insecure all of the sudden?" I hissed, "We've been married eighty seven years and you've never so much as questioned my love until a week ago."

"I never had a reason to!"

"It's nice to know you trust me." I muttered sarcastically.

"Bella, I just want to know that you love me and you won't leave me. I can't compete with your first love."

"You already now that I love you and won't leave. And there is no competition."

"I know." He mumbled.

"Nate, why can't you just take my word for it? I won't leave! I can't. I can't live without you!" I exclaimed.

"You keep saying that. I'm just waiting for you to mean it." He mumbled.

"Why are you doing this? Why can't you just be happy and stop being so overdramatic and insecure!?"

"Stop. Bella, just go. Be with him. I can tell you want him. Just go."

"Nate, I –" I started but he cut me off.

"But keep in mind, I'm not picking up the pieces when he breaks your heart again." He murmured, "You'll have to find someone else who has waited centuries to find their mate and have them deal with all of this shit. _They _can spend years getting you back to normal, _they _can deal with the nightmares and the crying, because you know what?" he asked, exasperated, "I'm done."

"What?" I whispered, afraid that if I spoke louder my voice would crack and I'd start to sob.

"I. Am. Done."

I was trying to hold in the sobs but I couldn't. I was in too much pain.

"Don't act like you're upset. I know you've been waiting for this." Nate snapped, "You don't want me. You never have."

I was shaking with the force of my sobs.

Nate turned and stalked out of the house.

I fell to my knees and let the pain consume me.

My mind ran through different ways to stop the pain. I stopped at the solution I had been at before I met Nate.

I stood shakily and picked up a pen and paper.

And with a broken heart, I wrote letters to the people I love.

_Nathaniel,_

_I love you so much. Words can't even describe. I'm sorry you had to deal with everything like the nightmares and the crying. Please understand that I never intended to hurt you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone or anything. I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry I've put you through so much. Please forgive me. Please forget the fight we had, I don't want your memories of me to be like that. I want you to remember our life together and our love, not a stupid fight that I was stupid enough to start. _

_I'm sorry I have to do this but I can't live without you. Now you know I mean it._

_I love you._

_Forever Yours,_

_Isabella Marie Delsin_

I wrote my last letters to Shadow, Emilee, Holly, Cody, Stassi, Edward, and the Cullens.

I walked slowly outside to the backyard and pulled out my lighter. I placed the flame near my granite skin and prepared to end my eternal existence.

_OOOO! _

_Weren't expecting that were you?_

_What will happen?_

_Will Bella do it?_

_Or will someone stop her?_

_Review!_

_Even though the voting is closed you can all still post review telling me whose team you're on!_

_Team Edward..._

_or_

_Team Nate..._

_The more reviews I get, the faster I update!_

_Review!!_

_B_


	10. Haha no chapter name

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twilight' or any of the characters. I do, however, own Nate (Yummm hehe), Shadow, Emilee, Blair, Holly,Nate's cell phone, and Bella's lighter.**

_Sorry this chapter took so long. _

_It's actually been done since Friday but I haven't been on._

_**FUNNY STORY ALERT:**_

_**So, my best friend Jordan and I were sitting on her couch and I was typing this chapter.**_

_**Here's how our convo went:**_

_**Jordan: Are you gonna kill Bella?**_

_**Bella: No**_

_**Jordan: Why Not?! You should kill her and make Edward and Nate bond over her death.**_

_**Bella: And then they become gay lovers?**_

_**Jordan: Yeah!**_

_**Bella: Right.**_

_**Jordan: I would read it. **_

_**Bella: --laughs-- Me, too.**_

Chapter 10

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

I squeezed my eyes shut as I let my arm catch fire. I bit my lip to hold back my scream as the fire encircled me.

I screamed as I fell to the ground. I sobbed as I slowly faded into unconsciousness. Before I drifted into the blackness, I heard an angel calling my name.

_**Nate's Point Of View**_

I was trying to get over the irrational feeling that I was being harsh.

Gah! I need to go back to talk to her. I really _was_ being harsh. I fucking yelled at my wife and told her I wasn't going to take care of her and that she didn't love me.

Damn, I'm a jerk.

I ran back to the house and was startled by the letters fanned out across the table. I picked up the envelope with my name on it and began to read.

I was abruptly outraged and hurt and hating myself all at the same. I looked around for her but didn't have time to look thoroughly because my concentration was shattered by an ear piercing scream.

Bella.

I bolted toward the noise. "Bella!" I screeched as I spotted Bella engulfed in flames. Her body lay motionless and immobile as a stone.

I cranked on the hose and doused her with the cold water.

I threw the hose aside and knelt down by her, scooping her into my arms.

I cradled her to my chest.

"What the hell happened, Na—OH MY GOD!" Holly exclaimed. She lives next door so she probably heard the scream.

"Holly, call my dad!" I screamed at her in panic.

She pulled my cell out of my pocket and went through my contacts until she found my dad.

"Volterra, may I help you?" Gianna's voice murmured.

"I need to be connected to the Volturi." Holly muttered.

"Your name?"

"Holly Hawthorne."

"Oh. I'm sorry, you're not on the list." Gianna said with grim satisfaction.

"I'm a friend of Nathaniel's." Holly said impatiently.

"Nathaniel Volturi?" Gianna questioned.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that, ma'am."

I grabbed the phone impatiently. My wife is dying and Gianna wants to be uncooperative?! "GIANNA, PUT MY DAD ON THE FUCKING PHONE!" I yelled.

"Nathaniel?" she asked.

"Yes!"

"Okay."

"Marcus speaking." My dad's bored voice muttered.

"Dad, I need your help."

"Nathaniel?" he asked, "Why, I haven't heard from you in months. How are my daughter in-law and my granddaughters?"

"They're good. But I really need your help, dad." I murmured.

"What do you need, son?" he asked, concerned. I hardly ever called my dad and when I did he knew something was up.

"Bella and I got in a fight and she was upset and she tried to kill herself." I mumbled.

"She did what?" he asked, alarmed. My dad _loves _Bella. She reminds him of my Mom.

I looked down at her and had to hold back a sob. _I _did this to her. _I _hurt her like this. _I _made her hurt herself.

I was breaking down. Bella suddenly started shaking like she was having a seizure.

"She lit herself on fire." I choked, "She isn't waking up. I don't know what to do and now she's shaking and I—"

"Calm down, Nathaniel." My father said calmly, "Put your hand on the back of her neck and press your fingers to her pressure points and squeeze gently."

I did as I was told and Bella stopped shaking.

"Did she stop shaking?"

"Yes."

"Now, throw some water on her."

I did and Bella's eyes fluttered open as she coughed and choked.

"Bella!" I exclaimed relieved.

"Is she awake?" My dad asked.

"Yes." I said, relieved, "Thanks, Dad."

"No problem, Nathaniel." He said, hanging up.

Bella was blinking, confused.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm so glad you're okay!" I exclaimed, hugging her close.

"Nate?" she asked.

I nodded, "Baby, why would you do that?" I asked.

"What's – I'm supposed to be dead." She muttered.

"What're you— Bella, I saved you."

"Why?" She muttered, "You didn't want me. You said—"

"Bella, I didn't mean it! I was just upset. I never meant for it to make you go to such extremes."

"I don't want to live. I don't want to hurt anymore." She whimpered.

"Bella, I'm sorry."

"No one loves me. Not Edward not you. No one. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to spend eternity by myself." She whispered.

"That's not true! _I _love you." I murmured.

"I don't want you to lie because you're afraid that I'll kill myself." She muttered.

"I'm not lying! I love you, Bella. I always have and always will." I said wholeheartedly.

"Really?" She asked apprehensively.

"Of course, my angel."

She looked like she would cry if she could. I leaned down to kiss her softly.

She kissed me back sweetly and I threw myself into the kiss.

Bella pulled back, "Oh, Nate, you're so passionate." (A/N I know that sounds stupid but I had to have her say that so that he could say…)

I smiled, "You can't spell passionate without 'Nate'." I chuckled.

She smiled and giggled quietly.

I kissed her again and for the first time in almost two weeks, everything felt _right._

"Now that everything is okay, I'm gonna go home." Holly muttered, walking away.

I chuckled and kissed my wife again.

God, I love this woman.

_Review!_

_The More reviews I get, the faster I update!_

_What did you think?_

_I got the most reviews I've ever gotten for the last chapter hehe_

_That was one hell of a cliffy wasnt it?_

_REVIEW!  
B_


	11. Assumtions And An Oreo

**Disclaime: I don't own 'Twilight', any of the characters, Oreos, or hide and seek. I do, however, own Shadow, Emilee, Holly, And Nate (yummmy hehe)**

_This Chapter makes me smile._

_Family time!_

_I already have chapter 12 written so if i get enough reviews...I'll post it ASAP_

_Love you all!_

_B_

* * *

Chapter 11

_**Edward's Point Of View**_

Bella hasn't really spoken to me for about three days. I knew the whole sleeping will Holly was stupid but I was still a virgin (208 year old virgin…how pathetic) and she asked me for it. What two hundred and eight year old virgin turns down sex with a hot blonde? And besides, Holly is sweet and caring and kind…just like Bella.

I didn't think Bella would go to such dire measures. I mean suicide, really?

I walked up to her house and took a deep breath. I knocked on the door and heard, "Momma! Daddy! Someone is at da doowr!"

Nate answered the door, "What the hell do you want?" he growled.

"I want to talk to Bella." I murmured

"I really don't think Bella wants to see you."

"I know you hate me and Bella probably does, too, but I want to apologize." I explained.

Nate sighed, "She's giving Emilee a bath. Come on in."

I walked in and was yet again awed by the beauty and perfection of their home.

Nate led me to the living room. I sat on the couch while he went to go get Bella.

I heard them in the bathroom.

"Splash!" Bella exclaimed as Emilee giggled.

"Baby?" Nate asked, "Edward's here."

"_Why?_" She asked.

"He wants to apologize."

I was watching it in his mind. Bella sighed and stood up. She rinsed the bubbles off her hands in the sink. Nate kneeled by the tub to play with Emilee. She giggled as she splashed.

Bella walked out, wiping her hands on a small towel. Her hair was in a sloppy bun and she had a button up shirt on and her sleeves were pushed up above her elbow. She had jean shorts on and was barefoot.

She put her hands on her hips and just looked at me.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't think it would send you to such…extremes. I mean, suicide, Bella?"

She looked incredulous. She suddenly laughed.

"Bella, this is hardly a laughing matter."

"I didn't try to commit suicide because of _you._ Nate and I got in fight and he said we were over. It had nothing to do with you."

"But I thought-"

"That the world revolved around you and no one can live without you? Yeah, no."

Shadow skipped out. "Hi, Ewwward!"

I was still appalled. I had thought it was my fault. I guess this visit was pointless.

"My daughter said 'Hello' to you."

"Hi, Shadow." I muttered.

She giggled and skipped away.

I looked down, not wanting to meet her eyes. The eyes that probably shouted "You're so vain" at me.

I heard the bath water draining. I saw Nate carry a towel wrapped Emilee to what was apparently his and Bella's room.

"I don't know what to say." I muttered.

"How about, 'I'm sorry I was so vain.' Or 'I'm sorry I wasted five minutes of your life'" Nate suggested, holding a now dry and fully clothed Emilee.

Bella was trying to hold back her giggles. I glared at him.

Emilee started giggling and clapped her chubby little hands together. "Funny!" she exclaimed.

Bella began to laugh but then composed herself. "I'm sorry, Edward. That was rude of me." She said between giggles.

I stood, "Alright, enough humor at my expense." I repeated Bella's word from the night we played baseball with my family.

She smiled slightly.

I headed towards the door, "I'm sorry I made assumptions. That wasn't right." I murmured.

She shook her head, "its fine. I'm okay now so, it's all good."

I walked out the door and down the street to Holly's house.

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

I chuckled as I closed the door behind Edward.

Nate smiled angelically and Emilee giggled.

"That was mean." I scolded.

"You laughed!" he accused.

"I did," I allowed, "but it was still mean."

"Emmy even thought it was funny."

"Yeah, yeah! Funny!" Emilee exclaimed happily.

I chuckled and mussed her light brown hair.

"Momma!" she called and reached for me.

I pulled her into my arms and snuggled her. She began to giggle when Shadow appeared, "GROUP HUG!" she exclaimed, reaching for Nate. He scooped her up and we all hugged as Shadow and Emilee giggled away.

"HIDE AND SEEK TIME!" Shadow shouted and ran to hide. I chuckled as Nate ran to hide, too. Emilee covered her eyes with her chubby little hands and counted, "Uhhhnn, toooooo, fweeeee, ten!" Emilee giggled. We counted and then went to find Nate and Shadow.

It took a solid ten minutes but we eventually found them hiding under the bed.

Our family's hide and seek was a little different. No powers whatsoever. No mind control, no mind reading.

We took turns until dinner time. I made dinner and after we watched "Beauty and the Beast" until bedtime. Nate put Shadow to sleep while I put Emilee to sleep.

Emilee was out like a light in her crib and Nate was in the bed room. I was on my way there but was stopped by Shadow. "Momma, Daddy won't wet me have a cookie!"

"Honey, its bedtime."

"Pweeeeezzzze, Mommy?" she begged, flashing her infamous puppy eyes at me.

I sighed and got her an Oreo. She ate it and I kissed her and sent her to bed.

I was putting the Oreos _**(A/N O-R-E-O OHHH! Inside Joke) **_away when I looked up to see Nate staring down at me with his arms crossed.

"Hey." I said guiltily.

"Bella, I told her no cookies."

"I know but one cookie won't hurt." I defended.

He sighed and pulled me in for a hug. I leaned my head on his chest, "Next time please don't. I don't want her to think its okay to disobey us." I nodded.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me into our room. He tossed me gently on the bed before climbing on top of me. This is going to be fun.

* * *

_Don't you just love how I lead up to the..sexualness with 'This is going to be fun' ?_

_FAF!_

_And "RRRRRRRR! I SAID NO COOKIES!" _

_Sorry, SDCM_

_Spontaneous Dane Cook Moment_

_haha_

_REVIEW!_

_The faster you review...the faste I post (the already finished) chapter 12!_

_Love ya!_

_B_


	12. Get Out

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twilight' or any of the characters or Cinderella. I do, however, own Shadow, Emilee, Holly, Edward's jerkyness, and Nate (Lucky, lucky me hehe)

_WOW!_

_I love you guys! _

_Hahaha _

_You guys are the best!_

_I might not update til next week, though, cuz my internet might get turned off. :(_

_Enjoy!_

_AND REVIEW!_

_B_

Chapter 12

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

Today is the day Edward leaves. I can't really tell if I'm happy or upset. I mean, sure he's vain and won't leave me alone about taking him back and he slept with my best friend, but he's still my first love and now we're kind of friends.

There was a knock on my door just as I expected.

"Hello." I greeted as I opened the door.

"Hello."

"Here to say goodbye?" I asked.

Edward shook his head, "I'm actually here to inform you that my family and I are staying an extra two weeks."

"Ah." I said nonchalantly.

"Well, I should be going now." He murmured.

"Wait. Do you…want to come in? We could talk and catch up." I suggested.

He smiled crookedly and nodded.

We went inside and sat on the sofa.

Emilee toddled out and reached for me. I picked her up and set her in my lap. She buried her face in my hair and peeked out at Edward.

I smiled, "It's okay, Emmy. Edward's nice." I murmured.

She sat up hesitantly, "E-ew-ewwaa-ewwarrddd" she beamed.

I chuckled, "Yep."

"Hi, Emilee." Edward said softly to her.

She giggled and blushed, "Hi."

He smiled crookedly at her and she smiled back. "How old are you?" Edward asked her.

She looked confusedly at her tiny hands and held up one finger, "Dis!" she said happily.

"One?" he asked.

"Yeah! Uhhhnn!" she exclaimed.

"What's your name?" Edward asked her.

"Uhhmmmm….Emmy!" Emilee giggled, pointing to herself.

Edward chuckled, "She's adorable."

I smiled down at Emilee. She squirmed in my lap and I placed her back on her feet. Emilee toddled back into her room.

I looked at Edward and he was looking at me with a strange look on his face.

"What?" I asked, feeling self conscious.

"Alice told me something and for some reason it has been bothering me." He muttered, his forehead creasing.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"She told me that Nate was part of the Volturi Royal family."

I nodded, "And?"

"It's true, then?" he asked.

I nodded, "He's Marcus and Didyme's son."

He grimaced, _and I thought _I _was a monster._ He thought.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Why do you have to be so damn judgmental?" I snapped.

"A Volturi, Bella? Really?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes, a Volturi. Does it even matter?"

"Yes, it matters! He's a _Volturi_! Are you _insane!?_ "

"What are you saying?!" I exclaimed, "My husband is a wonderful man. And the Volturi are not monsters."

"Ha!" he snorted, "Maybe we're thinking of different Volturis but the Volturi _I _know are bloodsucking monsters."

"Get out!" I screamed at him.

"You can't deny the truth can you?" he asked smugly.

"Why can't you just be happy for me?!" I screamed at him. If I could cry I would, "You leave me and tell me you don't love me anymore so I find someone I love who loves me and you have to be judgmental! I love Nathaniel and he loves me. I'm happy now and you just can't have that, can you? You have to find some flaw and rip apart my marriage." I screamed at him.

He looked at me with wide eyes.

"You just can't stand the fact that I moved on. That I don't need you to be happy." I murmured harshly. I was so busy with my rant that I hadn't noticed Nate come in.

He wrapped his arms around me and let me sob into his chest. "Get out of my house." Nate hissed at Edward, "You've done enough to rip my marriage apart and hurt my wife. Get out and don't come back." He snarled.

Edward stalked off to the door and left.

I clutched him tighter and cried into him. He smoothed my hair and kissed my head, "It's okay, sweetheart. Don't cry, honey."

"He just…and I…" I stuttered.

Nate held me close before pulling me onto the couch. He stroked my hair and whispered reassurances to me. He laid my head in his lap and he caressed my cheek and ran his fingers through my hair.

Shadow and Emilee came out.

"Mommy, what's wong?" Shadow asked.

"Momma sad?" Emilee asked.

I sniffled and sat up out of Nate's lap, "No, I'm okay." I muttered.

Shadow and Emilee came up and hugged me. I kissed them both and then they went back to play in the playroom.

Nate pulled me into his lap and hugged me close. He craned his head to kiss me chastely. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close. "I love you so much." I whispered, burying my face in the crook of his neck.

He pulled me closer and mimicked me by burying his face in my hair, breathing in my scent. "I love you, too, Darling."

I stood up and went to fix my hair. I threw it up in a ponytail and walked back out. Shadow and Emilee were sitting with Nate.

"Mommy, do you wanna watch 'Cinderella' with us?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah! Momma, watts 'Cindawewwa' wit us!" Emilee murmured.

Nate smiled, "Yeah, we can't watch 'Cinderella' without you, baby."

I smiled and went to sit on the couch with them. We watched 'Cinderella'.

"How can you stand living with a house full of girls?" I asked Nate.

He shrugged, "You get used to it." He smiled.

"It's not boring to have to watch princess movies all the time?"

He shook his head, "As long as it makes my girls happy, that's all that matters to me."

I hugged him, "You're so sweet."

Nate pulled me tighter against him, "I love you." He murmured before kissing me.

"I love you, too."

The doorbell rang, "I'll get it." Nate murmured, standing up.

_**Nate's Point Of View**_

I walked to the door and opened it.

"You have a hell of a lot of nerve to show your face here." I growled.

He said nothing.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"You don't deserve her." Edward said quietly.

"And you do?" I challenged, "_No one _deserves that woman in there. She's the most caring, loving, sweet, funny, smart, beautiful woman that has ever existed."

"She still loves me." He whispered.

"I know." I muttered.

"Did she know you were one of _them _when she said yes to your proposal?"

"Yes."

"She never did have great judgment."

"You don't know us." I whispered.

"I know that all of you kill innocent humans _and_ the guard kills innocent vampires."

"The vampires they kill aren't innocent. And we have to kill to survive. You know what that's like."

"No, I don't kill humans."

"I believe you did for ten years."

Edward looked at me incredulously, "She told you." He guessed.

I nodded, "I told you when you got here that I know a lot about you." I reminded him, "And if you're saying vampires who drink human blood are monsters then you're calling Bella one, too."

"Bella wouldn't." he murmured, sure of himself.

"She did. For almost twenty years."

He shook his head, "You're lying."

"I think I know her better than you do." I said.

"I know Bella better than you ever will." He snapped.

"Have _you _been married to her for almost eighty eight years?" I asked.

Edward shot me a glare.

"Babe, what's taking so long?" Bella asked, coming toward the door. She stopped in her tracks when she saw who was at the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She growled.

"Bella, did you ever drink human blood?" Edward asked, ignoring her question.

"Yes." She murmured, confused, "For almost twenty years."

I smirked at him as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Leave." Bella snapped at him, "After how you insulted my husband and our family I don't want to see you."

"Bella—"

"Go." She hissed.

"No."

"She said leave." I snarled.

He sighed and left.

"What did he say to you?" she asked.

"Nothing." I muttered as I closed the door.

"Nate, he's an asshole, don't listen to anything he says." Bella said, wrapping her arms around me.

"I know."

She pulled me back to the couch. The girls were now watching the new Tinker Bell movie.

Bella and I snuggled on the couch until both she and the girls fell asleep. I carried Emilee and Shadow to their rooms and then went back to pick up Bella.

I cradled her against my chest. I laid her softly on our bed. I didn't want to wake her up so I just put her pajamas on her. I got myself ready and crawled into bed next to her. She rolled over and cuddled into me. I smiled and kissed her head.

It was adorable how it was just a reflex for her to snuggle into me the second I get in bed. And it was a reflex. Whenever I leave for work and I get home in the middle of the night, the second I climb into bed she's in my arms.

"Nate," she murmured in her sleep, "I love you."

I beamed, "I love you, too, my angel."

And with that I fell asleep with the love of my existence in my arms.

* * *

_Review!_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed!_

_You all make me smile!_

_REVIEW!_

_Love you all!_

_B_


	13. The Decision

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twilight', Canada, 'Decode', or Canadian Chocolate. I do, however, own Shadow, Emilee, Blair, Holly, and Nate and his sexyness.

_Sorry this update took so long!_

_I've been trying to keep my grades up so I can go to Twicon this summer and meet Jackson Rathbone :)_

_So here it is. _

_Bella has finally made her decision _

_Some of you are gonna be happy and some of you are gonna be pretty freakin pissed._

_But thats ok :)_

_Cuz I'm happy :)_

_Should I end it here or continue?_

* * *

Chapter 13

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

Edward has really been getting on my nerves lately. He's been practically following me around, trying to apologize.

"…so sorry." I heard him from behind me. There's no way in hell he would be following me if Nate were here. Nate is gone on business again. He's in Canada and he's gonna bring me back some Canadian chocolate (I love Aero and Coffee Crisp Bars, hehe.)

I turned to him, "What will it take to get you to leave me alone?" I demanded.

"Say you forgive me." He said simply.

"But I don't. So that would be lying."

He sighed, "Please, Bella? I'm sorry."

I sighed, "Fine. You're forgiven."

Edward smiled, "Thank you."

I shook my head and hurried to my next shoot. Brian had me change into a skimpy bikini and model. That just sucked considering Edward was there and practically drooling over me.

I changed and went into my dressing room. I closed the door in Edward's face and called Blair to check on the girls.

Emilee was being fussy and Shadow was upset because she lost her doll. I apologized and told Blair I'd try to get off early. She said not to worry about it and we hung up.

I sat on the couch and thought.

_How can I decide what's right when you're clouding up my mind?_

He was always on my mind and I had no clue why. I love Nate and Edward is just…well, Edward.

_I can't win your losing fight all the time._

There was just no way out. No 'get out of jail free' card. I had to choose one of them and the right choice was obvious, my heart just didn't want the logical choice, it wanted both.

_Now, can I ever own what's mine? When you're always taking sides?_

My heart jumped erratically from Nate to Edward, never giving me the answer I needed, only making it more difficult for me.

_But, you won't take away my pride. No, not this time. Not this time._

I wouldn't lose my pride again. I'd already lost it once and I was determined to keep it in tact.

_How did we get here? I used to know you so well. How did we get here? I think I know._

I couldn't believe I'd let myself get in this deep. I didn't know how it happened without my knowledge. I thought I knew myself and what I wanted but apparently I didn't.

_The truth is hiding in your eyes and it's hanging on your tongue, just boiling in my blood._

I can only have one of them. I was just oblivious as to which one to choose.

_But you think that I can't see what kind of man you are. If you're a man at all._

There's one obvious choice and I thought I had my mind made up.

_Well, I will figure this one out on my own._

I will. I'll make my choice without anyone. And my choice may be irrational but that's just how love is.

_I'm screaming "I love you so."_

_My thoughts you can't decode._

My heart has known all along. It's just been fooling me, making me ache and making me hurt those around me.

_Do you see what we've done? We've gone and made such fools of ourselves._

This has just made me run around in circles, chasing nothing in particular.

_Do you see what we've done? We've gone and made such fools of ourselves._

I just made my life more difficult than it needed to be. I made a fool of myself, pretending not to know who I loved and who I belonged with.

_There is something I see in you._

Something about him drove me crazy. Something about him made me head over heels in love.

_It might kill me._

This problem has almost killed me. The thought of losing either of them was excruciating but the thought of losing _him, _well that was just down right torture.

_I want it to be true._

I needed what I was telling myself to be true. I need myself to believe it.

So, I've made my choice.

My life, my love.

My Nathaniel.

* * *

_REVIEW!_

_I had a totally different idea (provided by my BFF) and I might still use it _

_REVEW and tell me if I should keep going or just end it here_

_I have a surprise coming soon for all the fans of this story._

_And just wondering, should I add lemons into my stories?  
Would ya'll still read em?_

Review and let me know!

~B~


End file.
